During construction, it is desirable for a worker to have the tools and accessories needed for a particular job in close reach or preferably secured to the worker. Typically, in such cases, a worker will wear a tool belt including one or more pouches for holding tools.
Tools such as hammers, pliers, wrenches, screwdrivers, and measuring tape reels can cause the tool pouch to protrude a good distance out from a wearer's waist belt. Because of the size of the tools, the tool pouch tends to dig into the side or ribs of the wearer and limits freedom of movement. In addition, the weight of the wools is borne by the waist, and this places stress on the wearer's side and back. Over time, the wearer can experience significant discomfort caused by the waist only secured tool belt.
Furthermore, during certain construction jobs, it is desirable, or required, to wear a safety harness in order to prevent falls. Such harnesses typically include straps which go around the waist and can interfere with the wearing of a traditional tool belt. In order to properly attach the safety harness to the wearer, the tool belt must be removed. Once the safety harness is secured, the tool belt can then be re-secured to the wearer. Removal of the safety harness also requires removal of the tool belt. This need to remove the tool belt decreases the efficiency of the wearer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for retaining tools on a wearer which allows for freedom of movement and permits other devices to be worn.